What kind of man are you going to be?
by Hope For A Happy Ending
Summary: When Hook is cursed and is turned back into a child, the rest of the town must discovered who has done this and how to cure Killian before it is to late- before he loses his adult memories and has to grow up again. A mixture of fun and serious events occur as Hook learns what his childhood should have been like, and the rest of the town discover more about this pirates past.


"Good night love" Killian Jones whispered as Emma Swan walked through the door and away from his wishful grasp. After a (much needed) night out in a quiet restaurant, Hook was forced to say goodbye to his love for another night. All his heart desired was for Emma and himself to live together, happily and peacefully with his nights spent by the side of his true love. He wished nothing more than to spend all of his life with her.

The wind gently nipped at the pirates' skin, causing shivers to run down his spine. In his many layers of leather, Hook still found the winter wind bitter. His many walks back to his ship every night were the same, yet this night was somehow different to the others. Every step was more effort, more tiring than the last. His heartbeat, racing, drumming quickly in his now tight chest. His legs, his sea legs, wobbling beneath him on the solid concrete road.

Finally, later than usually, Killian dragged himself into his quarters on the Jolly Rodger. The sweat was running down his body, his breath short and irregular.

"I must have had too much rum" the faint man muttered to himself as he kicked off his shoes and collapsed onto his bed. His head began to pound, the pain increasing rapidly with every second. The pirate felt his eyes shut, still conscious of his surroundings however. He felt like someone was watching him, someone was with him. He couldn't open his eyes to figure out who, he could simply tell they were there. His body began to shake, tremoring as pain surged throughout him. Then came the darkness.

"Hook, where are you? You were meant to be here two hours ago! I'm worried, just call me" Emma sighed and she hung up the phone; her fifth message to Killian that following morning. Although his adaptation to the 21st was not the greatest, he knew well enough that the name 'Emma' on the screen meant 'hit the green button'. His lack of response gave Emma a bad feeling.

"Emma, he probably just drank too much last night and is paying for it this morning. Stop worrying" Charming comforted his daughter, although he knew his words could never calm her when it came to her Captain Hook.

"But shouldn't we check to see if he is ok? What is something has happened to him?! I can't lose him again!" Emma panicked, remembering the trauma the couple had only just recently experienced.

Back aboard the famous Jolly Rodger, a groggy Killian Jones finally awake, still sensing some presence in the room. His head continued to pound, his throat dry and his muscles aching.

"Who's there?" he questioned, his voice much higher than normal. As he saw a shadow moving in the corner, his heart skipped a beat. Fear, a feeling Hook tried to ignore, was certainly prominent at this moment. The figure dashed for the door, escaping before their identity could be revealed.

"Hey wait" Killian shouted as he swung his legs to touch the wooden deck below, to which he suddenly unable to reach. His legs barely dangled below the side of the bed. In a state of pure panic and confusion, Captain Hook threw himself from the bed to the floor- unable to control his body he landed painfully on the planks. Tears began to slowly stream from his eyes and the panic began to rise. Killian was in pain, alone and scared.

As he lay there still, quiet and scared, for what felt like hours, he finally heard the familiar sound of Emma's footsteps from above.

"Emma! Emma!" he attempted to shout, but the noise was more like the cry of a child. Luckily for Captain Hook, Emma had given up on her patience and had gone to investigate what was wrong with her pirate boyfriend.

"Killian?" she asked cautiously as she opened the door to his quarters. Her eyes darted around the room until she spotted the figure laying on the floor.

"Emma help please" the pirate cried out, shaking with fear.

"Killian?" she looked confused and afraid as she looked at the body in front of her.

"Emma, what's wrong with me?" Killian whimpered between his sniffling cries.

"Killian, you're a child"


End file.
